yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Magician of Faith
|phon = Seinto Majishan |trans = Saint Magician |image = MagicianofFaith-BP02-EN-R-1E.png |attribute = Light |type = Spellcaster |type2 = Effect |level = 1 |atk = 300 |def = 400 |number = 31560081 |passcode = GME1S3UM |effect = Flip |lore = FLIP: Target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. |frlore = FLIP: Sélectionnez 1 Carte Magie dans votre Cimetière et ajoutez-la à votre main. |delore = FLIPP: Wähle 1 Zauberkarte in deinem Friedhof. Füge die gewählte Karte deiner Hand hinzu. |itlore = SCOPRI: Aggiungi 1 Carta Magia dal tuo Cimitero alla tua mano. |ptlore = FLIP: Adicione 1 Spell Card do seu Cemitério para a sua mão. |splore = VOLTEO: Selecciona 1 Carta Mágica en tu Cementerio y añádela a tu mano. |jplore = リバース：自分の墓地に存在する魔法カード１枚を選択して手札に加える。 |chlore = 反轉:選擇自己的墓地的1張魔法卡。 選擇的卡加入自己手卡。 |tsclore = A female magician whose immaturity makes her weak. She banishes darkness with sacred spells. |edslore = FLIP: Select a Magic Card from your Graveyard and return it to your hand. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN163 - R) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN036 - R) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-EN005 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN012 - C) Champion Pack: Game Two (CP02-EN003 - SR) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-EN005 - R/MSR) |na_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-036 - R) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-017 - C) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN034 - R) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E036 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-EN033 - R) |fr_sets = Paquet du Champion 2 (CP02-FR003 - SR) Métal Raiders (MRD-F036 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-FR033 - R) Deck de Démarrage (YSD-FR012 - C) Deck de Démarrage Joey (DDJ-F017 - C) Deck de Structure: Le Jugement du Magicien (SD6-FR005 - C) Battle Pack 2: La Guerre des Géants (BP02-FR005 - R/MSR) |de_sets = Champion Pack: Game Two (CP02-DE003 - SR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE163 - R) Metal Raiders (MRD-G036 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-DE033 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE012 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G017 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-DE005 - C) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-DE005 - R/MSR) |it_sets = Busta dei Campioni: Sfida Due (CP02-IT003 - SR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT163 - R) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I036 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-IT033 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT012 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (MIJ-I017 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-IT005 - C) Battle Pack 2: Guerra dei Giganti (BP02-IT005 - R/MSR) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P036 - R) Starter Deck: Joey (DIJ-P017 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP163 - R) Metal Raiders (PMT-S036 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-SP033 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP012 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (BIJ-S017 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-SP005 - C) Battle Pack 2: Guerra de los Gigantes (BP02-SP005 - R/MSR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP163 - R) Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP137 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-123 - R) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-049 - C) Pegasus Structure Deck (PE-17 - C) 暗黒魔竜復活 (RB-36 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP012 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-JP005 - C) Vol.4 (SR) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-017 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR163 - R) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR041 - R) Metal Raiders (MRD-K036 - R) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-KR005 - C) |ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Rare) |sdd_sets = B. Skull Dragon (Rare) Cyber Harpie (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Super Rare) Reverse Collection (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc08_sets = White Light Ruler (Ultra Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 5 |anime_dm = 012, 013, 016, 022, 025, 026, 053, 111 |support1 = Spell Card |misc1 = Female |action1 = Returns from Graveyard to hand |anime_5d = 048 |adv = Forbidden |trad = Limited |gx04status = Forbidden |tscdc = 22 |tscnumber = 428 |database_id = 4434 }}